A Sad Kind Of Brilliance
by whelmedwithaster
Summary: "They didn't understand that he had been waiting his whole life for this moment. Kurt had finally found people who understood the brilliance of Disney: who appreciated it as much as him."


**A/N - I've updated it because ohmygosh wasn't the writing just shocking? There was no depth and lack of descriptions so I thought I'd rewrite it since I did actually like the story. Thank you and enjoy!**

It was times like these, Kurt Hummel declared his life as tragic.

Friday night, and he was sat on the floor of his dorm room, at Dalton, with three other teenage boys playing a game which wasn't even played at twelve year old girls sleepovers:

Disney Trivia.

A knock on the door should have alerted Kurt that something was up because _no one_ knocked in Winchester house. Instead doors were flung open before boys exploded into the victim's room, screaming that celebrations were in order and thus a party should commence. Nowadays the heads of Winchester house turned a blind eye in order to avoid the drama which would follow if they tried to put the celebrations to a stop. It would only end in catastrophe.

David was laid on his stomach atop the four poster bed, which was beside the bathroom door, flipping through pages of numerous History textbooks. With a groan he pushed the book away and let his head fall onto the tartan blanket occupying his bed. He mumbled into the blanket as Kurt stood up from from his position in the middle of the floor

"What?" The brunette brushed his clothes off, eliminating any chance of dust to infect his sweatpants.

The tanned boy lifted his head up and cried out, "I hate History!" before resuming his previous position on the bed.

The younger boy breathed out a chuckle whilst opening the door. In one sudden movement he felt the wind get hauled from his lungs as something crashed against him, pinning him to the dorm wall. A strangled yelp escaped his pink lips as his eyes adjusted the blur which had taken over. Blinking against the distorted image, Kurt heard David also moan and he, Kurt assumed, was also put into the same predicament.

"Blaine what the hell, man?!"

Kurt's vision restored itself and in front of him, leaning heavily against his chest, was Wes. His dark eyes were narrowed as he stared up at him. The Asian boy was breathing heavily through his nose, resulting in a confused scrunch of the nose as he obviously had smelled Kurt's perfume.

"What.. are you- are you wearing perfume?" Wes' grip had loosened slightly. The tops of Kurt's ears burned, mimicking the colour of his Dalton hooded jumper. Wes raised his eyebrows, asking for an explanation.

"Mercedes... she wants to get Tina perfume for her birthday but she couldn't decide which one so she tested them all on me so... yeah." Kurt finished lamely, chewing on the insides on his cheeks.

Another muffled cry filled the room and Wes roughly shoved Kurt, falling back into his previous persona. Turning his head to see what had happened to David, Kurt burst into a fit of giggles. If it wasn't purely for Wes holding him up by his collar, the brunette would have been a heap on the floor. Blaine was literally sat on David's head, holding him down on the bed with his brown eyes narrowed. Wes directed his gaze also at the two boys and sighed, dropping Kurt to pinch the bridge of his nose. David looked like he was on the verge of having a panic attack.

"Blaine, get off David." Blaine looked up, his thick eyebrows knitted together as he swung his leg over to stand up beside the bed. David took exaggerated breaths to emphasise his terror. "We're going to play Disney Trivia."

David sat up, his eyebrows raised. "Why on _earth_ did you need to-to... do _that_ to ask to play Disney Trivia?"

"Because we're not asking." Blaine replied.

Kurt couldn't remember ever being so confused, intrigued and terrified in his entire life.

With the board game set out in the middle, the boys surrounded it. Kurt was sat nearest the door opposite Blaine; ready to escape if need be. David was on his left nearer the bathroom door, which had a lock, so Kurt assumed that the dark skinned boy had the same idea.

Clapping his hands together excitably, Blaine's grin reached from ear to ear as he spoke. "Right, now we've set it all up, shall we play?" David's groans were barely audible, but Wes still gave his best friend a menacing look as Blaine took a card out of the red box. "The cards in the blue box are too easy. I know you guys know Disney pretty well. Let's see if anyone can beat the all time running champion."

"You say that as if this is a yearly thing we do." David sighed, eyeing up the card Blaine was staring at.

Blaine shrugged. "It kind of is."

David put his head in his hands, groaning. "I'd rather be studying History."

Rolling his eyes, Blaine read the question out, a smirk appearing on his features. "According to Maleficient's spell, how old would the Princess Aurora be when she would "prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die"?"

Wondering whether he was the only person who thought that question was incredulously easy, Kurt stared at Wes with wide eyes, urging him to answer.

Sighing, Wes moved his piece.."Sixteen, duh."

"Uh.. Kurt? Kurt, dude.. are you okay?" David started at the boy in question and he realised his mouth had been hanging wide open. They didn't understand that he had been waiting his whole life for this moment. Kurt had finally found people who understood the brilliance of Disney: who appreciated it as much as him.

Even if it was kind of sad, considering they were seventeen year old boys. But to Kurt, it was a sad kind of brilliance.


End file.
